Supernormal Human Battle Royale
Important Note Description Mirai Nikki vs Creepypasta vs Higurashi vs Yandere Simulator vs Danganronpa vs Death Note. A battle between the most weirdest and insane, but badass protagonists in the history of horror and gore anime, manga and games. Each one of those six has a goal. Be it protecting his/her lover or having addiction to killing or even trying to become some sort of a god to this world, but who will survive to achieve his/her goal? Will Yuno see the stars with Yukiteru? Will Jeff force everyone to go to sleep? Will Rena live to protect Satoshi and tell everyone that they are liars? Will Ayano live to claim her Senpai for herself? Will Takumi show the most passionate killing today? Will Light live to make Kira rule the world to wipe it out of criminals? We don't know, but one thing is for sure: And that only one will pull it out alive. Find out in this Death Battle Royale! Before The Battle Yuno Gasai Jeff The Killer Rena Ryuugu Yandere-Chan Takumi Hijirihara The Combatants Are Set Death Battle "Talk about a weird case" Misaki Asano said, with Takumi by her side. "Huh? What case?" Takumi asked. "EH?! Takumi, please concentrate! Take a look at it again!" Misaki said in frustration before shoving a paper to Takumi's face. The paper read the following: Class SSS Case After some research made by the investigation team of Future Foundation, we have found that the genocide serial killer Jeff, as well as the mad killer who kills his victims with heart attacks, a.k.a Kira, would be existing in a camp in the woods of the country. Therefore, we, Ikue Dogami, leader of the 8th branch of the Future Foundation, hereby send agents Takumi Hijirihara and Misaki Asano to track and arrest the killers, as well as arrest any other suspects Takumi scratched the back of his head lazily while looking at the paper, before yawning. Then he looked at Misaki drowsily. "Yeah. Whatever. Let's get this over with" Takumi said, making Misaki sigh before rubbing her temples with her fingers. "Seriously, can't you take anything seriously?" Misaki asked before walking ahead of her male partner. However, she failed to see a creepy and twisted smile cracking on Takumi's face. ---- Unknown Location "Did we pack everything, Yuki?" Yuno asked her lover with a smile. "Uhh...Yes. I think it's time to go then" Yukiteru answered with a nervous smile on his face, before he and Yuno saw a bus stopping in front of a bus station. Both rode the bus, and sat on two of the chairs, with Yukiteru sitting beside the window and Yuno sitting next to him. With Yuno happily hugging Yukiteru's arm. After some time, however, she heard a screech voice coming out of her bag. Without Yukiteru noticing, she pulled her pink phone from her bag, before opening it. She then gasped at what she read. Sunday. 28/11. 12:00 PM Problems will happen around Yuki. Several people will try to kill him. I must save him Yuno silently closed her phone, before putting it back inside her bag. Her face hardened at the message her future diary gave. She then looked at Yukiteru, who was still unaware of her, looking at the window while smiling. "I will...Definitely protect Yuki!" Yuno thought clenching her fists tightly that her knuckles became white. However, both youngsters didn't notice two others that were behind them, namely Light Yagami and Misa Amane, with Misa happily hugging Light's arm, who was glaring at the two behind them. "Yukiteru Amano and Yuno Gasai...No matter what, i will deliver all of you to justice!" Light thought. Still, the two pair didn't notice that there was others behind them sitting on the back bench. Keiichi was sitting with Rena and Shion on his sides. Rena, however, was looking around her with a malice look on her face. "Keiichi...He's in trouble...I must protect him!"' She thought. On the front chairs, Ayano and Taro were sitting, with Ayano trying to avoid her Senpai shyly. But from the inside, she was looking around her in worry. "All of those are enemies! They are all rivals! Senpai is mine! I will kill them all if it takes!" She thought. And at the same time, the bus they were riding stopped, before its doors opened, making two people enter in it, namely Takumi and Misaki. "Hm? Who are those two? They look like police officers" Light thought. At this instant, Takumi's lazy red eyes met with Light's brown ones, causing Light to be taken back from surprise. Takumi stood in his position silently before speaking. "Who are you...? What's your name...?" Takumi asked. "Huh?" Light blurted out in confusion and surprise. "Answer me" Takumi said again. "Takumi, that's enough. Don't annoy others" Misaki said dragging Takumi to their seats. "Takumi, huh?" Light thought staring at the Killer Killer who was sitting beside him. "It seems...That i will have to act on more caution..." He thought again. ---- At the Woods Camp Everyone in the bus, including other students were standing in front of a woman that was wearing a scout uniform. The woman smiled before beginning to speak. "Hello everyone. Welcome to the Jabberwock Woods Camp. I assume you know the rules of this place from the guide map. I hope you all have fun. And with that being said, let's start our guide tour around the place" The woman said before marching towards the woods, with the others following her. All the while during the tour, Light and Takumi were glaring at each other. "Seriously, what's wrong with this guy?" Light thought. "Those people...They are all after Senpai...I will...Kill them all...!" Ayano thought manically. "Keiichi will be taken from me...I will kill them all...!" Rena thought. "I will protect Yuki from all of you...I will do it for the sake of our happy ending..." Yuno thought. The camera then shifts to a segmented frame of Takumi, Yuno, Light, Ayano and Rena. All of them having firm faces, thinking only of one thing. "I will make my move...Tonight!" ---- Jabberwock Woods Motel. 11:30 PM Everyone, including the combatants of tonight, were sitting inside the opened motel in the Woods. Servants served food and drinks for everyone, with everything seeming to be cozy and well. "So, Takumi. Judging by the name of the camp, they named it after the Jabberwock Island that has Hope's Peak's Class 77-B students, right?" Misaki asked eating a rice ball. "Huh? You said something, Misaki?" Takumi asked while lying lazily on the floor, causing Misaki to groan. "Can't you even listen to me when i'm speaking?" Misaki asked with annoyance. "Hello. Mind if we join you?" A voice asked, making the two Future Foundation members look up, only to see Light and Misa smiling at them. "O-Oh. Sure. No problem" Misaki said, making the two Kiras sit on their knees beside Takumi and Misaki, with the latter gritting his teeth in anger at Light. "So, judging by your uniforms, your some kind of policemen, right?" Light asked. "Uhh. Yes. We are from the Future Foundation. I'm Misaki Asano" Misaki said smiling at Light. "Future Foundation? Isn't that the police unit that solve bizarre crimes?" Light asked. "Yes. Indeed it is" Misaki answered. She then saw Takumi standing up, before yawning and walking away. "I'm going out for fresh air" Takumi said before walking away. "I'm sorry. He's always like that" Misaki said chuckling nervously. "That's okay. It's no big deal. In fact, i also want to have some fresh air, so i might as well go after him" Light said before standing up and followed Takumi outside the motel, leaving Misa and Misaki alone together. "Seriously that Light. He always ignore me...But that's why i love him~" Misa said with her face morphing like that of a fan girl, making Misaki sweatdrop at this. "A wild fan girl appears!" She thought. On another table, Yuno was sitting with Yukiteru, hearing the entire conversation between Light and Misaki, before she saw Light and Takumi going out. "A policeman? This is starting to become dangerous. I must act now!" She thought before placing her chopsticks on her plate before standing up, making Yukiteru look at her in confusion while eating on his bento. "What is it, Yuno?" Yukiteru asked Yuno, who smiled brightly at him. "Oh nothing. I'm just going to have a short trip to the bathroom. Stay here until i return" Yuno said before walking away from Yukiteru, who looked at her departing form in confusion. "But the bathroom is right beside us" Yukiteru thought, before sighing and starring at his plate. "Whatever you do Yuno, just be careful..." He thought again. At the same time, Rena and Ayano were looking at the scene from their respective tables, glaring at the retreating forms of Light and Takumi. Excusing themselves for a trip to the bathroom, much like how Yuno excused herself from Yukiteru, both of them walked outside the motel. The five of them having only one thought in mind. "I will end this!" ---- Outside In The woods. 11:59 PM The moon illuminated the night sky, with the stars glittering in the sky, lighting up what would soon to be a battlefield. Light was standing behind Takumi, who was starring at the ground with his eyes shadowed by his hair, and his back facing Light. "Hey, Takumi-kun. Why are you standing here?" Light asked. Takumi, however, didn't say a word. He just kept starring at the ground for a couple of seconds, before opening his mouth to speak. "Light Yagami. You are the genocide killer Kira" Takumi said. This sentence only caused Light to gasp in surprise. How did this guy manage to discover his cover? "Calm down Light. He's just playing with your nerves" Light thought before taking a deep breath, and forced an innocent smile on his face. "Takumi-kun. What are you saying? I can't be that crazy killer. That's madness" Light said, making Takumi turn his head slightly towards Light, starring at him lazily with his blood red eyes. "Light Yagami. I mark your murders...30 Points" Takumi said. Try Harder Next Time. "What? Why are you ranking me on murders? Scratch that. What do you even mean by that?" Light asked with cold sweat running down his face. "Your method of using the Death Note to kill your opponents, manipulating their fates or killing them with heart attacks, alongside the fact that you have supernatural intelligence that allowed to even escape from the eyes of the FBI is really great. However, you are just blinded by your so called justice, and that you think your self as a god of this world, which is stupid in my eyes. Furthermore, your murders...They lack the love of murder. Those are not passionate killings" Takumi said. "What the hell is this guy?! How the hell did he know about the Death Note?!" Light thought, desperately trying not to break out his cover. "Come on, Takumi-kun. Stop joking. What's your basic logic about all of this?" Light asked Takumi, who turned around to face Light, before he said only one phrase to him. "I know passionate killings" Just as Takumi said this, Light's eyes were shadowed by his hair. His shoulders then began to shake, before he smiled.. The smile then turned into a grin. The grin turned into a chuckle. The chuckle turned into a laugh, and the laugh turned into a mad laugh, with Light's eyes starting to glow blood red. He then stopped laughing after a couple of seconds, with Takumi just starring silently on him all that time. "That's right. I am Kira. I'm the new god of this world. I'm the one who extinguish all evil and crime from this wretched world. I will take down this world. What do you think, Killer Killer?!" Light said before starring manically at Takumi, who opted a bored look on his face, despite the fact that his true identity was exposed. "Surprised?! Don't try to hide it! I can see the surprise clearly on your face! It's obvious that you are Killer Killer! Since you now see me as a murderer, you will try to kill me! But i won't let that happen!" Light yelled manically, before he spun on his heel and bolted away from Takumi. However, he gasped at the sight of Rena holding a Nata in one hand, before swinging it horizontally at him. Luckily for Kira, he managed to dodge decapitation by ducking underneath the slash, saving his own life...For now. "What the hell?!" He asked manically. "I will kill anyone that tries to get near Keiichi" Rena said glaring angrily at Light. She was about to swing again at Light, but instincts kicked in, forcing her to use her Nata to block an attack from behind, which was caused by Yuno's hatchet, before she pushed her away. Suddenly, Yandere-chan appeared in a flash between the two with a katana in her hand. She jumped and swung it at both of them, only for both of them to break the clash of their weapons, and back away to avoid being cut down in half. Category:Morning Star TM Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs God themed Death Battles Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with God-Like Powers